


Hang it Up

by Karlarado



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Anything is possible, Coatrack!Dean, Crack, Destiel - Freeform, Human Castiel, M/M, Yeah thats right I made the crack fic about a coat rack angsty, but then bam, crack attack, like its pretty serious for the most part, pining!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlarado/pseuds/Karlarado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a coat rack. He loves Cas.<br/>This is my first crack fic. I apologize but I couldn't not write about coat-rack!Dean pining.<br/>What a time to be alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hang it Up

Cas normally comes back to the hotel around 2 AM. Well, he has for the last month and a half since he’s been renting out the room. Dean doesn’t quite know what Cas does during those long and odd hours that he’s away, he just knows he misses seeing him. 

Dean thinks he’s in some sort of trouble with the mob, he must be. He can see the unique blade stick out from his inner coat pocket every day that no one would carry unless they thought their life was being threatened. And he’s noticed the fake ID on the countertop. If he was a real fed he wouldn’t be staying at such a sleazy motel. 

(Not that Dean minds it’s so sleazy…it is his home and it’s what brought him and Cas together.)

He’s decided Cas must be from a long ways away. He never really talks about it so Dean has had to deduce a lot. He doesn’t seem accustomed to some of the things around the motel, so he’s probably not from Kansas - or the Midwest for that matter. He mentions angels a lot, and the closest “angels” he knows of are from Los Angeles. Cas does seem eccentric enough to be a California guy, so that’s what Dean’s pegged him as for now. 

It sounds like the Angels are having a bad season though, and it’s really getting Cas upset. Dean constantly hears him talking about the Angel’s “falling”, losing their grace, splitting off into factions, whatever that all means. 

It’s weird because he doesn’t seem like a sports fanatic at all. Cas is always reading books when he’s in the room or speaking in languages Dean can’t even recognize let alone understand. If anything he seems like a Tolstoy kinda guy, not baseball.

Although, maybe that’s why he’s in trouble with this mob stuff, Dean thinks. Maybe Cas put down too much money on the Angels and he lost it all, “lost his grace” and is running from the people he owes, or is trying to get the money in some not-so-legal way.

Dean doesn’t care about that though. He doesn’t care if Castiel is in some sort of trouble or about his past. He cares about the way Cas brushes his teeth wrong, the way he blew up the microwave the first time he used it by putting a whole tin can of soup in it; all of the adorably human mistakes he makes. He also cares about the way Cas can speak such fluent Latin and his deep voice when he reads it aloud, the way he looks with his shirt off as if God made him special; all of the more-than-human qualities he possesses. 

Dean just really, really loves who Cas is. He’s loved him since the first time he walked through that paint-chipped door. 

At 2:13 AM, Cas walks through that same door - definitely exhausted but as lovely as ever. He walks to the sink, washes is hands and face, then moves slowly over toward the queen bed. Not surprising to Dean, Cas keeps his trench coat on. He always keeps that trench coat on; only until right before he falls asleep of complete exhaustion does he ever take it off only to lay it on the bed next to him. Sometimes the man is too tired to even do that. 

All Dean has wanted these last 6 weeks is just for Cas to enter the room and hang his trench coat onto Dean’s bottom left peg. Hell, even his top most peg would do. Dean loves everything about Cas and he doesn’t think he’d ever feel closer to the man than if he was holding up that coat. It’s the closest he could get to touching him. Cas makes him want to be the best version of himself that he can be. Yet Dean’s never touched that trench coat once so he never has the chance to prove himself worthy. 

Dean envies that bed so much, getting to soothe Cas to sleep and keep safe his coat. Just once, once is all Dean can ask for. He almost hopes that the Angels never start winning, so that Cas will never give up this room and maybe, one day, notice the coat rack standing in the corner. Maybe then he will finally look at Dean and place that trench coat onto him.

That’s all Dean could ask for and it’s the thing he dreams of every single night.

He’s tired of feeling useless and ignored. He wants Cas to love him just as much as he loves Cas. But most of all, Dean just wants to be Castiel’s coat rack.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at karlarado.tumblr.com


End file.
